Mianhae
by markleedictionary
Summary: Mark lagi-lagi ingkar janji. Donghyuck jadi kesal sendiri. "Mianhae Donghyuck-ie. Jeongmal mianhae" –Mark. Markhyuck's story. Mark and Donghyuck NCT. If you don't like the pair, then don't read. Warning inside!
**Mianhae**

 _Author : twinklelittestar_

 _Main cast : Mark and Donghyuck SM Rookies_

 _Genre : Romance, Fluff._

 _Summary : Mark lagi-lagi ingkar janji. Donghyuck jadi kesal sendiri._ " _Mianhae_ Donghyuck- _ie_. _Jeongmal mianhae_ " –Mark.

 _Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orangtua, dan agensi. Tapi ceritanya punya saya._

 _Warning : Tidak sesuai EYD dan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang Baik dan Benar. Typo dan kawan-kawannya. INI YAOI. Jadi kalau gak suka, close aelah chingu~_

* * *

If you don't like

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then, don't read.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading *love sign*

* * *

Mark & Donghyuck - MarkHyuck

* * *

Beberapa jam yang lalu Donghyuck masih bisa tersenyum menanti kedatangan Mark. Namun setelah tiga jam menanti, Donghyuck jadi jengah juga. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan sebuah sedotan yang masih terjepit diantara belah bibirnya.

Ia melirik jam ditangannya. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit. Donghyuck melepas sedotan lalu mendengus sebal.

Mark sudah janji akan datang tepat pada pukul enam sore, tapi nyatanya sampai jam delapan lebih sepuluh menit, laki-laki kelahiran Canada itu belum juga datang.

"Lihat saja nanti! Akan kubuat kau menyesal Mark Lee!" Geram Donghyuk yang sudah kesal bukan main. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, segera diraihnya. Berharap kalau Mark yang memanggil.

Tapi saat melihat nama dilayarnya, ia menghela nafas lagi. Lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya?"

"… _.."_

"Begitukah? Ya ya, baiklah"

"… _.."_

"Tidak, aku tidak marah sama sekali. _Thanks_ untuk informasinya Ji, aku tutup ya"

"… _.."_

"Iya, aku sudah makan malam, tenang saja. Eum _arra_ , oya~"

Donghyuck memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantung jacketnya. Ia berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar, lalu pergi meninggalkan _café_.

" _Dasar sialan! Mark Lee sialan!"_

 _._

* * *

.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan promosi untuk hari ini, semua member NCT U kembali ke dorm untuk istirahat. Mark sendiri menjadi member yang paling pertama masuk kedalam dorm. Wajahnya tampak gawat sekali.

"Bertengkar dengan Donghyuck lagi?" Entah Doyoung bertanya pada siapa, tapi Taeil yang ada disampingnya hanya mengedikan bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. _Kajja_ _hyung_ " Jaehyun segera menyeret Doyoung keluar dari van, lalu Taeil mengikuti mereka.

" _Hyung_ , ayo" Taeyong hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu menyusul Ten yang sudah keluar lebih dahulu.

Mark yang sudah sampai di dorm segera duduk diatas ranjangnya. Ia kembali memeriksa ponselnya, tidak ada satupun balasan dari Donghyuck. Bahkan berkali-kali Mark mendial nomer ponselnya, namja berkulit tan manis itu tak kunjung mengangkatnya.

"Aish!" Mark melempar ponselnya sembarangan. Ia akhirnya berbaring diatas ranjang, mencoba merilekskan otaknya yang benar-benar penat seharian bekerja.

"Tidak mencoba bertanya dengan yang lainnya?" Mark membuka matanya, terlihat Ten sedang berdiri didepan pintu dengan sebuah handuk melingkar dilehernya. Mungkin namja asal Thailand itu mau mandi.

Mark menghela nafas. "Sudah malam _hyung_ , aku takut mengganggu tidur mereka" Jawabnya dengan lesu. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Donghyuck. Mark takut namja itu belum pulang ke dorm, ia takut Jisung belum menyampaikan pesannya pada Donghyuck.

"Coba saja cari. Bukannya Donghyuck senang pergi ke taman dekat dorm malam-malam?" Taeyong datang setelahnya, ia berdiri dibelakang tubuh Ten. Memposisikan kepalanya dibahu pria tersebut, sekalian modus.

" _Hyung_ kau pintar!" Taeyong tersenyum mendengar pujian Ten. Ia tambah memajukan wajahnya, membuat pipi mereka bersentuhan.

" _Gomawo_ " Balasnya, membuat Ten tertawa karena merasa geli ketika pipi mereka bersentuhan.

Mark menatap _ilfeel_ kedua _hyung_ nya yang malah berlovey dovey. Dasar tidak tahu tempat, begitu pemikiran Mark.

"Kalau begitu aku mau keluar mencari Donghyuck" Ten menatap Mark.

"Mau ditemani?" Mark segera menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu _hyung_ , terimakasih" Taeyong tersenyum kearahnya. Mark mendengus melihat senyuman tersebut.

"Aku pergi _hyung_ " Ten dan Taeyong mengangguk.

"Hati-hati marknae!"

Saat melihat Mark melintas, ketiga member yang sedang menonton itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Bahkan Jaehyun sampai batal menyuapkan crackers ke dalam mulut Doyoung.

"Kemana Mark?" Mark menghentikan langkahnya.

"Keluar sebentar" Jawabnya. Taeil menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kau pasti keluar menemui Donghyuck ya?" Mark mengangguk singkat. Ia malas menyangkal, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak akan pergi menemui, tapi ia pergi untuk mencari Donghyuck.

"Hati-hati Minhyung, kau tahu'kan kita baru saja memulai debut? _Mereka_ selalu ada dimana-mana" Ucap Jaehyun menimpali. Mark mengangguk paham, ia bahkan sudah memakai penyamaran.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan. Sampai'kan salamku untuk Donghyuck- _ie_ " Lanjut Jaehyun kemudian.

" _Ne,_ aku pergi dulu _hyungdeul"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Donghyuck terdiam diatas ayunan seorang diri. Setelah keluar dari café, Donghyuck memutuskan untuk pergi menuju taman dekat _dorm_ nya. Dan sudah hampir dua jam lamanya Donghyuck berada disana.

Walau gelap dan sepi, Donghyuck tampak betah berada diatas ayunan. Kepalanya menunduk dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Donghyuck masih kesal dengan Mark. Entah sudah berapa kali banyaknya ia mengumpat dalam hati. Coba saja Mark tahu Donghyuck mengumpat tentang dirinya, pasti namja itu akan mengomel panjang lebar.

Donghyuck menghela nafas lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Haruskah aku pulang sekarang?" Ucapnya kemudian. Donghyuck inginnya pulang saat suasana hatinya sudah sedikit membaik. Tapi sekarang ia masih kesal.

Dilain tempat, Mark yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan Donghyuck hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar celotehannya. Ia tetap menjaga jarak beberapa meter dari namja tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, sudah tahu si brengsek itu suka ingkar janji, aku masih saja percaya"

Mark membulatkan mata tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Donghyuck. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Ck! Tapi aku benar-benar rindu padanya…."

Hampir saja Mark melangkah untuk memarahi Donghyuck atas ketidak sopanannya. Tapi niat itu langsung sirnah saat mendengar lanjutan perkataan Donghyuck.

" _Bilang rindu saja gengsi, dasar…"_ Batinnya.

"Sshh…. Dingin sekali~" Donghyuck mengusap-usap telapak tangannya lalu menempelkannya dipipi. Berharap mendapat sedikit kehangatan dari sana.

Perlahan Mark berjalan menuju Donghyuck. Mungkin karena terlalu asik menggerutu dan mengusap-usap telapak tangannya, Donghyuck tidak sadar kalau Mark sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

 _Grep!_

"Ah!" Donghyuck berjengit kaget, matanya menutup takut saat tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan dari belakang. Beberapa detik terdiam, Donghyuck kembali membuka matanya.

Ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"Ya! Lepas!" Mark melepas pelukannya. Ia beringsut, berjalan beberapa langkah sampai berdiri dihadapan Donghyuck.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Donghyuck menatapnya sinis. "Menurut _hyung_?" Tanyanya balik dengan malas. Mark tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Donghyuck.

"Ya, dari matamu mengatakan kau benar-benar marah. Donghyuck kau terlihat berlipat-lipat jelek jika marah" Donghyuck mendengus. Ia tetap mempertahankan tatapan sinisnya.

"Pergi sana! Tidak usah menemuiku lagi!" Usirnya dengan jahat. Mark melangkah maju. Donghyuck menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Aku bilang pergi _hyung_! Bukannya mendekat!" Kesalnya lagi dengan wajah jengkel. Mark berhenti, ia sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapan Donghyuck. Bahkan Mark tidak bisa melangkah lagi, sudah tidak ada celah.

"Kau tahu _hyung_ hanya bercanda, kenapa marah-marah begitu?"

"Hanya bercanda kata _hyung_?" Ulang Donghyuck dengan geram. Mark mengangguk tenang.

"Menyingkir sekarang juga. Aku hitung" Donghyuck menatap Mark tepat dimatanya.

"Satu," Mark tersenyum kearah Donghyuck.

"Dua," Donghyuck kaget ketika Mark mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ti–"

"Jangan lanjutkan" Ucapan Mark mampu membuat Donghyuck mengatupkan bibirnya. Namja asal Jeju itu menahan nafas karena jarak wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Mark.

Mark sendiri tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat raut wajah Donghyuck. Benar-benar lucu, membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Wajahmu sangat lucu…pfft" Dengan segera Donghyuck mendorong bahu Mark, membuat laku-laki itu mundur beberapa langkah. Mark tertawa setelahnya, sedangkan Donghyuck segera beranjak dari ayunan.

"Aku mau pulang!" Ucapnya ketus. Setelahnya Donghyuck berjalan meninggalkan Mark dengan langkah menghentak kesal.

"Hey!" Mark segera menyudahi acara tertawanya, ia cepat-cepat mengejar Donghyuck.

"Apa lagi _hyung_?!" Donghyuck menatap malas sekaligus dongkol kearah Mark saat namja itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

" _Hyung_ hanya bercanda, jangan marah" Donghyuck menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia segera menarik tangannya dari cekalan Mark.

"Kita hentikan saja sampai disini" Perkataan Donghyuck sukses membuat Mark membulatkan matanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Donghyuck- _ya_ … Kenapa kau seperti ini? _Hyung_ hanya bercanda, kenapa harus marah?"

Donghyuck menatap Mark dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Bahkan ia menggigit bibirnya karena saking kesalnya dengan Mark.

Mark sadar dengan perubahan ekspresi Donghyuck. Ia memilih untuk diam, menanti Donghyuck meluapkan kemarahannya.

"Bercanda kata hyung, jadi apakah hubungan kita ini hanya sebatas guyonan?! Kau menyebalkan! Aku muak! Aku benci dengamu!," Diam-diam Mark mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tentu saja marah diteriaki seperti itu. Seharusnya Donghyuck mengerti akan kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ia berusaha menahan. Mark tahu ia yang salah, wajar saja Donghyuck marah seperti sekarang.

"Kau selalu sibuk! Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengabaikanku! Memangnya _hyung_ anggap aku ini apa? Cuma pajangan?! Kau menyebalkan _hyung_!"

Mark segera membawa tubuh Donghyuck kedekapannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap Donghyuck mengerti kalau ia benar-benar tulus. Mark tidak pernah menganggap Donghyuck cuma sekedar pajangan. Donghyuck sangat berharga untuknya, bahkan dia lebih berharga dari sebuah berlian.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan Donghyuck- _ie_ " Bisik Mark tepat ditelinga Donghyuck. Ia meletakkan kembali wajahnya pada ceruk leher Donghyuck.

"Aku tidak suka dipeluk oleh mu! Lepas!" Mark merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya, dengan tangan masih melingkari pinggang Donghyuck. Ia menatap wajah Donghyuck sebentar, lalu kembali memeluk Donghyuck.

"Serius tidak suka?" Bisiknya lagi ditelinga Donghyuck. Namja bergolongan darah AB itu segera melepas dirinya dari pelukan Mark. Ia melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, Lee Min Hyun"

Mark mengeluarkan wajah super flatnya kearah Donghyuck setelahnya. Jujur ia tidak suka nama lengkapnya disebut tanpa suffix _ssi_ oleh orang yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Donghyuck- _ie,_ kapan merajuknya selesai eoh? Tidak lelah?" Donghyuck mengalihkan arah pandangannya.

" _Molla_ , pergi saja sana"

Mark tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Donghyuck- _ie_ sendirian"

"Terserah!" Donghyuck kembali berjalan menuju ayunan. Ia duduk lagi disana dengan memasang wajah merajuknya. Mark sendiri segera berjalan menuju Donghyuck. Dengan sedikit memaksa ia meminta Donghyuck untuk berbagi ayunan bersamanya.

Akhirnya mereka duduk berdua dalam satu ayunan. Untungnya ayunan disana lumayan panjang, dan kuat, jadi tidak masalah jika diduduki berlama-lama.

"Hey, masih marah?" Mark meraih jemari Donghyuck lalu menggenggamnya. Donghyuck sendiri hanya diam tidak merespon.

"Masih ya…" Mark mengangkat tangan Donghyuck lalu mencium punggung tangan namja itu. Lalu menurunkan kembali tangan tersebut, tapi tetap menggenggamnya dengan erat.

" _Hyung_ tahu kau marah bukan karena candaan _hyung_. Kau marah karena _hyung_ membatalkan janji kita bukan? Kau marah karena _hyung_ tidak langsung memberitahumu, tapi malah memberitahu Jisung" Donghyuck menatap Mark.

" _Hyung_ benar-benar bodoh ya?, bukannya menghubungimu, _hyung_ malah menghubungi Jisung" Mark mengacak pelan surai Donghyuck kemudian.

"Tapi sebenarnya–"

"Hyung…" Mark tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Donghyuck memotongnya. Ia menatap Donghyuck, menanti kelanjutan ucapannya.

Donghyuck segera meraih tangan Mark. Giliran ia yang menggenggam jemari Mark.

"Jangan dilanjutkan" Lanjut Donghyuck yang sukses membuat Mark terkekeh karena namja itu memplagiat kata-katanya.

"Aku mengerti" Sambung Donghyuck lalu mengelus pipi Mark singkat. Mark tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

" _Mianhae_ Donghyuck- _ie_. _Jeongmal mianhae_ " Donghyuck balas tersenyum.

"Iya, aku maaf'kan. Tapi lain kali jangan hubungi Jisung ataupun yang lainnya, kau harus langsung menghubungiku, _arrachi_ _hyung_?" Mark mengangguk setelahnya. Donghyuck segera memeluk Mark, menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Mark.

Beberapa detik setelahnya ia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mendongak menatap wajah Mark.

" _Hyung_ belum mandi?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah tidak senang. Mark mengedipkan matanya, sok polos.

"Tidak dijawab? Berarti iya" Kembali Donghyuck memeluk tubuh Mark.

"Tapi aku benar-benar rindu pada _hyung_ , jadi tidak masalah jika _hyung_ belum mandi" Mark tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghyuck yang teredam dalam pelukannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung Donghyuck, membawa tubuh Donghyuck agar lebih dekat.

"Hey, mendongaklah" Donghyuck segera mendongak, ia menatap wajah Mark yang ada diatasnya.

"Hm?"

Cup.

Mark hanya memberikan ciuman singkat diujung bibir Donghyuck. Namun Donghyuck tetap memasang wajah _blank_ nya. Ia mengerjap lalu menatap lagi mata Mark.

"Hyung…"

Cup.

"Masih kurang?" Donghyuk bungkam setelah mendapat kecupan kedua disudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa diam?" Mark kembali bertanya, namun Donghyuck tetap terdiam.

"Kurasa kecupan disudut bibir tidak cukup untukmu ya?"

Mark segera menangkup pipi Donghyuck, lalu kembali mengecup bibir namja itu. Bedanya tadi ia memberikannya disudut bibir, tapi sekarang Mark memberikan ciuman tepat dibibirnya. Donghyuck mengerjap sesaat, ia melihat Mark menutup matanya, perlahan ia juga ikut memejamkan mata.

Tak lama, Mark melepas pangutan bibir mereka. Ia tersenyum kearah Donghyuck, memberikan kecupan singkat untuk terakhir kali. Setelahnya ia mengelus pipi Donghyuck.

"Jangan marah seperti tadi lagi ya…" Donghyuck menyentil pelan dahi Mark.

" _Arraseo_ , tapi _hyung_ juga jangan terlalu sering ingkar janji. Awas ingkar janji lagi, kita putus saja"

Mark mempoutkan bibirnya. "Iya iya, _hyung_ tidak akan ingkar janji lagi." Donghyuck mencubit pipi Mark setelahnya dengan gemas.

"Baiklah, aku pegang janji _hyung_ "

Mark segera mengusap pucuk kepala Donghyuck kemudian.

"Sebagai gantinya, ayo kita kencan malam ini juga."

 **FIN**.

* * *

a/n : SERIUS APAAN ITU YANG DIATAS?*gak woles*

Lagi demam sama tom and jerry couple satu ini, Markhyuck couple! Mereka itu bener-benar klop banget, ya walaupun sering adu mulut, tapi tetep aja cocok. Aku langsung jatuh cinta sama couple ini saat pertama kali liat mereka memperkenalkan official web sm rookies (iya kayaknya, yg pasti tentang official web mereka:v). Mereka juga sempet buat video reaction berdua, pas Red Velvet debut dengan lagu Happiness lalalala-nya. Mereka berdua lucu banget. Donghyuck itu seneng banget gangguin Mark, ya walaupun keliatan kesel, tapi Mark tetep sayang sama little brothernya itu :'

Tapi kayaknya ff Markhyuck jarang ada ya. Dan jeng jeng jeng akhirnya saya memutuskan sendiri buat ff mereka. Ini aja buatnya senyum-senyum, kayak orang gila. But Markhyuck totally driving me crazyyy *sok engrish*

Donghyuck juga cantik banget kalo cross dressing, dia pake baju cewe waktu itu. Dan dia benar benar benar cantik pake banget pake imut. Ahhh meleleh….

Sayangnya dia acting sama Taeyong-Ten, photoan sama Yuta-Jaehyun(kalo gak salah, kalo salah mangap:v) gak sama Mark. Padahal pengen liat couple satu ini photoan.

Udah segitu cuap cuapnya. Kalo kalian baca dan kalian markhyuck couple, boleh dong direview fanficnya?

Btw, ada yang tahu marganya Donghyuck gak? Kalo iya kasi tahu dungs :*


End file.
